


A Seedy Place

by intoapuddle



Series: Eight Days of Kink-o-Ween [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Phil frequents a bar in order to find humans, just to fulfil a need. Tonight, he gets much more than he bargained for.





	A Seedy Place

Phil doesn’t go often.

He would make the excuse that the past couple of weeks have been rough, but he has been doing this for long enough to realise that it isn’t about that. He just wants to. Even if he shouldn’t.

Humans may look at Phil’s kind and see something animal, primal, without sense. They have these preconceived notions about them that are so fixed that they forget that they aren’t full wolves. They are human, too, and humans kind of suck. They think there is shame in natural things.

But… Humans are also hot.

Phil doesn’t like to look at the others of his kind when he is here. They aren’t the reason for his coming here. Most of the others act like Phil does. They don’t want to see and they don’t want to be seen. But there is a group of wolves that are sociable. They drink and laugh like they aren’t at a bar that is only open a few nights a month, for a very specific purpose. Like this is something normal.

If only it were normal.

Things will change, one day. Phil is going to find a proper mate and when he does, this need will go away. But, in the meantime, he has to satisfy his urges. Mates don’t come as easy as he was made to believe growing up, and at age thirty Phil has had no luck on that front yet. He should get to have his fun while he can.

One part of Phil thinks that this must be natural. If it weren’t, certain humans wouldn’t smell like they do. Wolves smell good, but there is something about particular humans, and Phil always manages to find one that has that quality to them that he likes. In a way, he isn’t as picky with humans as he is with wolves. He doesn’t want to think about what that could mean.

None of the humans in the bar smell in any particular way, but Phil just arrived. He needs to sniff out the place to really know. As he waits for himself to warm up, rid himself of the nerves that prevent him from focusing in on the humans, Phil watches with intrigue as one wolf leads their human of choice to one of the backrooms.

Phil doesn’t really do this in the same way that he has seen others do it.

They charm the humans. They try to meet them at their level, through talking rather than what actually comes naturally to them. Phil hates talking. Talking reminds him of being in school, forced to expand his vocabulary and work on his inflection and social skills so that he could “pass” as human if he ever needed to.

It isn’t about a lack of those things, anyway. Phil loves to read, and write. He enjoys watching human TV shows. He understands the social game, but when it comes to real life, he finds that he dislikes it. It’s much easier to communicate through body language, through scent, through touch. Humans bother too much about saying the right thing at the right time.

Phil prickles as he watches an older werewolf make eyes at a man their age, the way she compliments him with words, clearly well practiced for this very purpose.

There isn’t anyone here that catches Phil’s interest. Regardless, he is going to do what he came here to do, even if it isn’t much better than doing it with another wolf.

Just as Phil is about to settle for an average scent, a new one enters the room.

He smells wonderful.

Phil perks up immediately, his eyes darting, trying to spot the source. He can’t help the frustrated bark that leaves him when he doesn’t immediately find him.

Then the scent comes closer. Closer, closer, closer now.

“Hi.”

Phil whips around, nearly stumbling over his tail. He stands back up, balancing himself against the bar stool he had been sat on.

“Sorry,” the good smell grins.

It isn’t about looks, when he does this. It is about feeling, and hearing, and scenting. Phil looks at the boy’s mouth and feels his own water. For the moment, this is about not scaring him away. Humans can be sensitive and Phil has to take that into account when he seduces them, even if he doesn’t want to give up on his own instincts to do it.

Phil can sense it when the boy’s pulse picks up. It is almost visible on the side of his neck. Thump, thump, thump, his heart goes because he realises that Phil doesn’t adhere to human common courtesies.

When the human doesn’t say more, Phil takes a step closer. He sniffs the boy’s shoulder. The boy remains unmoving. Phil can sense the slight fear, but most of all he can sense arousal.

Phil nuzzles into the boy’s neck and there is a loud sigh in response. Phil hums, pushing the boy to bend over the bar stool. He pushes his crotch against his behind, feeling himself getting hard at rapid speed.

“Take it to the backroom!”

Keys jangle on top of the bar next to them. The boy snatches them quickly as he stands up. Phil glances at his face and notices the flushed pink cheeks. The boy doesn’t leave, though. He waits until Phil starts to walk to the room that matches the number on the key. Wonderfully dutiful, this one.

Once they are alone, Phil immediately undresses. The boy watches with something like awe.

“I’m Dan,” the boy says.

Pleasantries.

“I’m Phil,” Phil says.

He forces himself to look into Dan’s eyes, just to show him that he isn’t a threat. It’s strange how something that is a clear sign of ill will for Phil’s kind can have the complete opposite effect on Dan’s.

Dan visibly calms down. That is good, at least. Fear doesn’t smell very good, at least not when it’s overpowering everything else.

Phil looks into Dan’s eyes, because now it feels important to come to an understanding. To make sure that they are on the same page. Most humans Phil has been with have simply gotten undressed, got down on their hands and knees on the floor, and pushed their bottoms up for the taking. But Dan is just standing here, staring at Phil’s cock, smelling like he’s already about to come.

He smells like inexperience, even though he looks like he is about Phil’s age. Newcomers are often much younger.

“First time?” Phil asks.

“Yeah,” Dan replies in a trembling voice.

He smells like fear again.

Phil approaches him. He will go slow, if that is what it takes to get the wonderful smell back. He nuzzles into Dan’s neck and there is the sigh of relief again. He leans against the wall and lets Phil smell him, down his chest, over the hardness of his crotch, all the way down to his feet.

Phil gets on his hands and knees like a dog, but he doesn’t feel like Dan is trying some power play. When he looks up at him, the fear vanishes. Dan smiles, kneels, and reaches out.

Phil instinctively jerks away, but forces himself to stay still. Dan smooths his hand over his head. He scratches him behind his ear and down his back. Phil feels shivers erupt all over his body. He is leaking from the tip now, cock stiff and red and begging to push into a hole to knot.

“Am I doing this wrong?” Dan asks, heart in his throat.

He retrieves his hand and Phil follows it. He snuffles at Dan’s chest. Dan pulls his t-shirt off over his head. There is heat radiating from him and in an instant, the scent is all encompassing, stronger than anything Phil has ever sensed before. He can’t help himself. He licks that delicious skin until Dan falls over, onto his back, and then he hears a loud laugh.

“What are you doing?” Dan asks, face red.

Phil tilts his head to the side as he looks at Dan’s face.

“I’m making you mine.”

If the arousal was strong before, this is another level. Dan exhales through his nose hard enough for his nostrils to flare.

“That’s not p-”

Phil straddles Dan’s torso and growls. Dan, thankfully, stops talking.

This one isn’t like other humans Phil has met. Everything about Dan is correct. There is a pull here, a scent that Phil wants to mix with his own, and he hates that Dan can’t smell it too. He hates that he can’t actually mate him.

Phil leans down slowly, as not to frighten him, and bites. It is soft, a small indentation of teeth in Dan’s clavicle. Dan’s hands pet all over Phil’s head as he goes and Phil slides his wet cock onto Dan’s stomach just to get some type of relief.

“Can you take cock?” Phil asks.

His words are failing him now. The will to take is too much wolf for the human part of him to make sense.

“Yes,” Dan says, swallowing his nerves.

Phil looks at his face, to show he isn’t a threat. Dan is smiling.

“But it’s your first time.”

Phil wants nothing more than to knot this perfect boy, but he doesn’t want to cause him harm.

Dan’s face goes red.

“I’ve, uh..,” Dan stutters. “I’ve tried one of those... things. From online.”

Phil pushes his lips together not to laugh.

“Shut up,” Dan says, shoving him. “I’ve-”

“So that’s how you didn’t do it before,” Phil giggles.

He had a poor substitute, but at least it makes sense now.

“Yeah,” Dan says.

He is staring at Phil’s cock again.

Phil walks forward on his knees until he is straddling Dan’s chest. His cock pokes Dan’s cheek. Dan gasps. The smell is almost too much.

“Suck,” Phil manages to say through gritted teeth.

Dan opens his mouth and the cockhead slots between his lips. Phil tenses hard, fighting the urge to thrust.

Dan is so curious, though. He has never felt a werewolf like this before. He might have not even met a werewolf before. He wants to experience, not just fuck. Phil likes the change of pace, even if his instincts are telling him to get this done because the bitch has to be filled with his seed, bred.

It is easy to fight that urge when Dan licks his cock. He loves it, Phil can sense it from every fiber of his being. He likes the taste, and the weight of it in his mouth. Dan closes his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows, and bobs his head slowly up and down the length of Phil’s erection.

“Mmh,” Dan moans, hands running up and down Phil’s fur-covered thighs as he sucks.

Phil is already leaking seed even if he hasn’t started to knot. He can’t knot from a suction this delicate anyway. But his entire body is on fire in the most pleasurable way, watching Dan’s throat bob as he swallows the cum while the rest dribbles down his chin.

Phil has to pull away. Dan smacks and licks his lips. There is something adorable to him, Phil thinks. Something precious, but not in the way that pups are precious.

“Phil,” Dan says.

“Yeah?”

“I’m not sure how long I’ll last. When we…”

Phil leans down, lapping at Dan’s skin, catching some of his own cum on his tongue.

“‘S fine,” Phil mumbles. “Just let me fuck you.”

Dan’s arousal smells sharp. Urgent.

“Let me knot you,” Phil sighs. “Fuck, let me breed you.”

Dan moans, digging his fingernails into Phil’s thighs just for something to hold on to. Phil finds that he quite loves the sensation. He kind of loves a bitch with a bite.

“Yeah,” Dan says. “Yeah.”

Phil gets up off him and Dan barely has time to get on his hands and knees before Phil pounces on him, unbothered with the jeans Dan has yet to remove. Dan lets out a shocked breath that sounds almost like a laugh. He pushes back at Phil, urgent and pliant and perfect. Phil wants to tear those jeans into shreds.

Dan works on his button and zipper while Phil locks him tight under his body, knees bracketing his waist and arms wrapped around his chest. He scratches his teeth between his shoulder blades, and hears a beautiful shudder in response.

“I’ve got to--,” Dan begins to say.

The mere idea of the fabric finally being removed, of actually getting to touch Dan where he smells the best, makes Phil leak more cum. He thrusts against Dan’s ass and sucks at his skin, absolutely taken with the sensation and yearning.

“Phil,” Dan squeaks.

Phil pushes himself off of Dan and watches him remove his jeans and underwear. His ass jiggles when he goes back on his hands and knees. He is soft and tight at the same time, and though looks aren’t something Phil bothers much about, the view of the soft hairs surrounding Dan’s asshole when he spreads his legs makes Phil salivate.

He pushes his nose between Dan’s ass cheeks and inhales hard. This human smells unlike any human Phil has met. Unlike any wolf he has ever met. There is something absolutely sinfully delicious about this boy; his innocence, his arousal, his excitement. He is willing to throw social formalities out the window, willing to give Phil exactly what he wants.

Phil covers Dan’s hole with spit, licking and sucking over the tight, creased skin. He pushes inside that tightness, strokes his tongue against the walls.

He is so caught up in giving that he barely has time to listen to how Dan responds. But when the rest of the world comes into view, Phil realises that Dan is crying out in pleasured pain. As Phil pulls away, Dan pushes himself against him in desperation.

“Knot me,” Dan cries. “Make me yours.”

Phil scrambles up on top, his cock slipping wet between Dan’s cheeks. He positions himself like before, bracketing the boy’s waist and wrapping his arms around his chest. Dan sneaks a hand down between his legs and Phil hears a squelching noise. He is fingering himself with Phil’s cum, pushing it inside himself to prepare for Phil’s big knot.

Phil growls. His teeth sink into Dan’s shoulder and Dan goes limp. His fingers disappear from inside himself and he pushes the side of his face onto the floor, letting himself be the perfect hole for Phil to fill.

It goes easy, pushing the cock in. Despite its size, it isn’t much more than a well endowed human. It is what comes later that will make Dan hiss. When Phil’s cock swells and the knot takes hold.

“Mine,” Phil pants.

He doesn’t bother with slow, long thrusts. He goes for the short, desperate, nearing ridiculous rapid-speed humping that makes Dan’s body shake. Too much time has passed and Phil should’ve knotted this bitch ten minutes ago, made sure that his seed is kept in place, getting a sufficient amount inside to breed the boy.

Dan damn near howls in pleasure when Phil’s cock swells inside of him. The knot pops inside and Phil is in extacy. He shakes and bites and tries to push deeper even if it is impossible.

He is honestly impressed by the fact that Dan can take it. He must have gotten a lot of use out of that online purchase, because this hasn’t been any kind of struggle. As he comes down from the sharpness of his orgasm, soundly enjoying the way it works through him in bursts as he fills the boy up, he listens as Dan gulps in breath after breath.

Dan is completely at the mercy of a wolf, and Phil has been in situations where, when the human realises what that really is like, it has turned sour and all Phil could smell was fear. There is no fear in Dan’s scent. He already came, at some point, Phil doesn’t know when. He was too caught up in fucking the boy senseless in order to plug him up as quickly as possible.

Despite coming, Dan is hard when Phil reaches around and touches his dick. Dan’s body jolts. He is sensitive.

“Pleasefuckinggodyesmakemecomeplease,” Dan says in a single breath.

Phil sinks his sharp teeth into Dan’s shoulder and touches the cock in feather light strokes.

Dan shoots another load within seconds.

It takes a good while before Phil slides out of Dan, along with a gush of thin white semen. But the time they spent attached were enough for Phil to know that this isn’t just lust. This isn’t just a fetish that he needs an outlet for every few weeks. What he feels for this boy that he just met is a feeling he has heard described throughout his entire life but never experienced first hand. Those words aren’t enough to describe what Phil feels now, either.

Dan slumps to the floor and rolls over. Phil licks him all over, long and slow and loving, as his mind repeats _mate, mate, mate_.

There is a small, adorable shake to Dan’s body as he comes in Phil’s mouth, all while stroking Phil’s head. His cum tastes as wonderful as he smells. If Dan wasn’t already exhausted, Phil would try to make him cum a fourth time.

“I love your cum,” Phil says into Dan’s hair.

Dan whines, scrambling to touch, stroking the sparse fur on Phil’s back.

“I love yours too,” Dan says. “I want more.”

Phil won’t be able to give him more until tomorrow. That makes him feel sad.

“You are mine?” Phil whispers.

There is a vulnerability in the question that makes Phil’s throat hurts once the words are out. The very idea of this perfect boy rejecting him hurts enough to make him want to shrink into himself and weep for centuries.

“Yes,” Dan says.

“You said it’s not possible.”

“That was before I knew you.”

Phil pulls back to look at Dan’s face. He feels comfortable doing that now. Now that he knows that Dan wants to be his, and that there couldn’t be a threat in those deep brown eyes that plead for more of Phil. He isn’t like other humans. He gets it. Knowing someone doesn’t have to do with time, but connection. Phil’s connection to this boy is stronger than the stigma against interspecies mating.

“Can I..,” Dan says, hesitating, licking his lips, “kiss you?”

Phil has never kissed anyone before. Wolves don’t have a reason to. The fact that Dan wants it, though, is reason enough for Phil.

He leans down, mouth hovering over Dan’s. Dan closes the distance and works his tongue inside of Phil’s mouth. Phil sucks at Dan’s tongue and licks inside his mouth until Dan laughs, spluttering, turning away.

“Is it not good?” Phil asks.

“We’ll work on it,” Dan says with a wide grin.

They stay in the backroom of the bar for the whole night. Phil isn’t sure of what tomorrow could bring, but one thing he is certain of; Dan will be a part of every tomorrow in Phil’s life from this point on.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> if you liked it, please share on [twitter and/or ](https://twitter.com/intoapuddle/status/1188568708265979904)[tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/188637719258/a-seedy-place-explicit-32k-words-werewolf-au)!
> 
> and to the person that prompted this, you are the mine to my craft and the best worst influence I could ever ask for <3


End file.
